


параллельность.

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Inspired by Art, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: что-то всегда может пойти не так.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	параллельность.

У этого мужчины мальчишеский вид — от лица, причёски, одежды до банки энергетика в длинных пальцах с потрескавшимися костяшками — и по-детски чистый голос, которым он будничным тоном с сорванными нотками говорит вполне обычные вещи, но тёмные глаза полны того, чего нет даже в душевных озёрах детей-индиго.

Он просто уставший на вид человек с внутренним миром мудреца и черепом вместо лица.

Джош с широко распахнутыми вратами глядит на пришествие пророка и не может смежить веки, пока солнце жжёт глазные яблоки так, что вот-вот потечёт чёрная кровь.

Но этого не происходит. Наваждение растворяется миражом, пришедшим из пустыни, стоит только украдкой всколыхнуть разряженный воздух и сморгнуть песчинки из глаз.

В груди жёсткое, как камень, неудобное ощущение _неправильности_ , которое не проходит с утекающими годами. Джош всю жизнь гадает, где он до этого _мог видеть_ Бога, но ни один из возможных **сцена** риев не похож на правду.

В этом мире Twenty Øne Piløts пересеклись лишь единожды.


End file.
